Micky Shell
Micky Shell is a street thief and a quasi-ally to the Earthlight Ninja Rangers. Biography Growing up, Micky practically lived on the streets, raised by an abusive and alcoholic father. His mother kept him safe most of the time, until she died in a car crash. After that, he had to hide from his father--really hide. Being caught likely meant a black eye and a broken nose. Micky spent most of his time wandering the streets, having to steal his meals and anything else he wanted. Every night he would sneak into the house and sleep in the attic, picking up something to eat on the way through the kitchen if he could. This routine went on all the way up until 2003, when he accidentally stole a secret message from the Earthlight Ninjas. Returning home, he was attacked by his father again, only for the Pink Ranger to intervene. After she scared his father off, the two bargained for the message, finally settling on $600 in Belize currency, and she dropped him off at the emergency room. After getting out of the hospital, Micky witnessed an event that sent him scuttling off to find the Earthlight Rangers--Xumara transforming a young scientist into a monster. Encountering a morphed Rat, he hinted at what he'd seen and demanded $200 for the information, which Rat reluctantly paid. He didn't stick around. Some time later, Micky managed to steal Jess's morpher, not knowing what it was or who he was taking it from. An unmorphed Rat confronted him over it, revealing his and Jess's identities. It took another bribe for Micky to return the morpher. Now knowing who his protectors were, Micky stowed away to follow them out of the country in pursuit of the runaway Rat. He was caught just over the Mexican border, and Jess reluctantly bailed him out. He tried to talk her and Wyatt into taking him along--the bribes had just made his Dad worse, he spoke fluent Spanish, he could steal anything they needed--but Jess insisted he was going home. She dragged him through customs, and hours later they both went back to a hotel to rest up before he went. Micky was woken by a fire in their room. Noticing Jess was gone, he woke Wyatt and made him morph. The Ranger got him outside, then went back for the other guests, to Micky's irritation. Later, when it was all over, Micky deduced (with little help from Wyatt) that the space ninjas had kidnapped Jess. They went looking for her, but Korassil began sending monsters after the two of them, hounding them all the way back to the border. Finding Jess, Wyatt jumped in, getting her to run to Micky. Her confused claims that she couldn't run stopped Micky long enough for Zart to grab him. The pyrokinetic decided to kill Micky, but as he begged for his life, Jess intervened to save him. He fled into the woods. Personality Micky isn't the brightest character, and he's completely selfish. It seems like he only exist to be the bane of everyone's existence. He gets on everyone's nerves, he hates everything, and he is extremely annoying. His years of thieving experience mean that all he needs is a millisecond of looking away to swipe a wallet. Even if he's caught, he'll deny everything in the most annoying way he can, trying to be as obnoxious as possible until he's let go. Talents or Abilities Micky is a pretty good thief and liar, nimble-minded and quick. Appearance Micky is blue-eyed, with shaggy black hair covered with a red baseball cap. He only ever seems to wear a ruined red t-shirt and ragged grey shorts. Category:Male